


[Podfic] Маяк

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), lebkuchenhaus



Series: Подфики для фандомных битв [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: В первый раз это случается в больнице
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Подфики для фандомных битв [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177313
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	[Podfic] Маяк

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Маяк](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259293) by [fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020), [АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82). 




End file.
